Call of Duty: Ghost Origins
Call of Duty: Ghost Origins is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty franchise, serving as the eighteenth entry into the main series. The game is set in a historical period, being set in World War I and the American Civil War, being the first game in the series to feature these settings. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1 - Shiloh - 1862 * M2 - Williamsburg - 1862 * M3 - Mesopotamia - 1915 * M4 - Mesopotamia - 1915 * M5 - Palestine - 1915 * M6 - Sinai - 1915 * M7 - Sinai - 1915 * M8 - Antietam - 1862 * M9 - Corinth - 1862 * M10 - Cameroon - 1915 * M11 - Fredericksburg - 1862 * M12 - Chancellorsville - 1863 * M13 - Verdun - 1916 * M14 - Verdun - 1916 * M15 - Somme - 1916 * M16 - Somme - 1916 * M17 - Vicksburg - 1863 * M18 - Champagne - 1917 * M19 - Cambrai - 1917 * M20 - Gettysburg - 1863 * M21 - Gettysburg - 1863 * M22 - Hundred Days Offensive - 1918 * M23 - Hundred Days Offensive - 1918 Characters Federal United States Army * Jeremy Sharpe * William Mervine * Colin Ellis * Howard * Mosely * Neill * Herman * Stockton * Lockhart French Army * Emile Guille * Pierre Michel * Jehan Elbe * Luis * Phillipe * Nivelle * Guillaume British Expeditionary Army * Thomas Jason * Richard Percival Imperial German Army * Wilhelm Steiner * Von Falkenhausen Ottoman Turkish Army * Mahridden Askeri * Pasha Arab Rebels * Hamid Bin Factions Friendly * Federal United States Army * French Army * British Expeditionary Force * Arab Rebels Enemy * Confederate States Army * Imperial German Army * Ottoman Turkish Army Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps French Army vs German Army * Black Forest * Cambrai * Champagne * Marne * Messines * Mud Land * Paris * Somme * Verdun British Army vs Turkish Army * Birshiba * Gallipolli * Kut * Oasis * Palestine * Sinai * Suez * Tel Aviv Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** Dynamite x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Sleight of Hand ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Care Package * 5 – Artillery * 6 – Air Raid Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * Tank War * Air War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch 'Weapons' Rifles * Gewehr 98 * Lebel 1886 * Lee Enfield * Mannlicher 1895 * Berthier Carbine * Martini Henry * C96 Carbine * RSC M1917 * Selbstlader 1916 * Mondragon * Henry Winchester (SP) * Sharps 1855 (SP) * Colt M1850 (SP) * Spencer Carbine (SP) * Smith Carbine (SP) Pistols * Mauser C96 * Webley * M1911 * FN M1901 * Colt M1860 (SP) * Remington (SP) Sub Machine Guns * MP 18 * Hellriegel 1915 Light Machine Guns * Lewis Gun * Madsen Gun * Hotchkiss M1909 * Chauchat Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * Double Barrel Shotgun Machine Guns * MG 08 * Vickers Gun * Hotchkiss M1914 * Cannon (SP) * Gatling Gun (SP) Grenades * Hand Grenade (SP) * Stielhandgranate * Mill's Bomb Flamethrowers * Flammenwerfer M16 Knives * Knife * Cavalry Sabre * Shovel * Mace Attachments * Sights – ** Aperture Sight ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Silencer * Under Barrel – ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * French – ** Mark V Landship ** FT-17 * German – ** A7V Air Craft * British – ** Sopwith Camel * German – ** Halberstadt Ground Vehicles * American – ** Horse * German – ** EV4 ** KFT * British – ** RNAS ** M30 ** Pierce Arrow Secondary Modes Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a feature returning from the Modern Warfare games, where up to four players, online of cooperatively, play in arenas and fight targets and destroy the destructible environment in order to gain the highest score before a time limit runs out. Survival Survival is a game mode returning from the previous games, and can be played split screen, alone or online with up to four players. In this mode, players work to survive infinite waves of enemy troops, depending on the map. Players obtain and upgrade weapons and can unlock new areas and power ups to defend themselves from increasingly deadly waves of enemies. The player, or players, fight these endless waves until they are overrun. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games